


Silence and Stars

by chaircat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: M/M, major tros spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Kylo is flying in the Silencer when the Force shows him Hux's fate.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Silence and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So TROS really hit me hard. Hux's death affected me way more than I ever thought it would. I cried for about five minutes after he was shot. I had to write something about it. I really channeled my own feelings here and projected them onto Kylo, if I'm being perfectly honest. So enjoy! Or be highly upset like I am but still feel fulfilled because you know what you're getting into. I don't know, just do you.
> 
> As always, I own nothing and am simply writing this for fun.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Everything jolted to a halt.

In the blink of an eye, all thoughts, breath, and actions ceased. Only silence and stars remained. He leaned back in his chair. Tried to breathe. Failed.

One word replayed over and over in his mind.

_Hux_.

He had felt it, the vision projected in his mind by the Force. The General standing there confidently, unaware. The blaster fired swiftly at his chest with no warning and no chance to react. A shocked cry. A body lying still and forgotten on the floor, curled in on itself, brilliant orange hair cascading over a face. What would that expression show? Fear? Pain? If given the chance, would he have called for help? Would he have called out a name? Would he have called out _his_ name?

Kylo choked in a breath and pushed himself away from the ship’s controls. He stumbled in the small space before leaning against the walls of the Silencer.

How did it happen? _Why_ did it happen? He shook his head. No. None of that mattered now. Hux was gone. Dead.

A sob wracked his body without permission and he was powerless to stop the tears that followed, pouring down his face. He slid down the wall to the floor and buried his face in his knees.

_Hux was dead_. He would never see his face again. He would never hear his voice. No more insults hurled his way, no more challenges to his authority, no more ginger hair or soft pink lips or pale pale skin or seafoam eyes or perfectly shined boots or the caress of skin warmed leather gloves or a softly spoken ”_Ren_…”

An agonized scream tore itself from his body, ripping at his throat and making the whole ship tremble. It seemed to last forever.

When it finally ended, he threw his head back against the wall, hoping it would center him.

It was over now. He had nothing left.

_No_.

He shook his head. He had one thing left. One last task that he had to see to. After that, nothing else mattered.

He rose from the floor- _something Armitage would never get to do_, he thought- and returned to his seat at the controls, punching in the coordinates. He closed his eyes briefly and let Hux’s image fill his mind, his body, his _soul_. His eyes opened. He saw their yellow color reflected in the glass before him.

He would return to the First Order.

_And he would watch it burn_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram and maybe I'll draw art for this!  
I also have a tumblr and a twitter if you want to come cry with me.  
Please be kind and let us all love ourselves in this new year. Thank you for your time!


End file.
